<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies and Cream by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779920">Cookies and Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danna and Narcissa go on a date.<br/>Reupload from March or April, with some edits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danna Bell | Monarch &amp; Narcissa Cronin, Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa Cronin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies and Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danna slid open the door to Narcissa’s apartment, letting a crack of light in from the outside hallway. The lights were all off, except one in the corner, where Narcissa sat under it, reading a book. The dim light illuminated the pages a golden yellow, giving off the illusion of age.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Danna said, startling Narcissa, who had been too busy reading to hear her come in. Sheepishly, she put her book aside and stood up to give her girlfriend a quick kiss, which Danna returned enthusiastically.</p>
<p>After the supernova, Danna had helped Narcissa rent this apartment. She figured it was the least she could do, given that she had saved Danna <i>twice</i>. About two months after she had settled down, Narcissa had asked Danna to the theater with her as a thank you. After a particularly bad adaptation of <i>Romeo and Juliet</i>, they had shared their first kiss in the crowded theater. That had been only a week ago, and Danna’s head was still buzzing with the sensation.</p>
<p>“Well, how are you? I thought you would be at headquarters. Wasn’t there supposed to be an important announcement?” Narcissa asked.</p>
<p>Danna laughed, “I’m good, and it got moved to Monday. Immediate attention was needed for a heist, so not all of the teams could be in attendance.” She smiled. “It means I can spend more time with you.”</p>
<p>Narcissa laughed, “That’s always a positive.”</p>
<p>“What were you reading?” She asked.</p>
<p>Narcissa made a face, and said, “You don’t want to know.”</p>
<p>“I do.” She said.</p>
<p>She scrunched up her face, “You're going to laugh. ‘Sincerely, Yours’”</p>
<p>Danna did indeed laugh, but she covered up her face with her hands.”Well, it’s not my job to critique your taste.” She grabbed Narcissa’s hand and led her over to the couch. Narcissa leaned on her shoulder and turned on the small TV, showing some mundane news and commercials, and they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>When Narcissa woke up, it was only 6 pm. They had been sleeping for about three hours. She removed her head from Danna’s shoulder, causing her to wake up as well. Danna let out a long yawn.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not getting any sleep tonight,” Danna said. Napping was not a great idea if you actually needed to <i>sleep</i> later. It wasn’t like she minded though, she always stayed up late anyway. That was probably why she fell asleep so early.</p>
<p>“Me neither,” Narcissa agreed. “You wanna go get ice cream? Most places aren’t closed around this time.”</p>
<p>“Definitely, I’m starving!” Danna exclaimed, even though they should probably eat dinner first. She decided this didn’t matter, she just wanted to spend more time with Narcissa.</p>
<p>She gets up and walks over to get her coat, which she had dropped on the floor. Narcissa grabs hers from the coat rack, and she turns off the little reading light before they both leave the apartment.</p>
<p>	“What’s the best thing about Switzerland?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but the flag is a big plus.”</p>
<p>Danna started laughing absurdly at Narcissa’s joke. She jabbed her spoon into the white cookies and cream ice cream and took her first bite. The sun was starting to go down, and the colors stretched through the sky.</p>
<p>“You know,” said Danna. “I think I could make this a habit.”</p>
<p>Narcissa smiled, “Me too.” Then she stuck her spoon in Danna’s ice cream and took a bite, smiling cheekily at her as she did it.</p>
<p>“Hey!” said Danna, cheeks turning scarlet. “That’s mine!”</p>
<p>“Well, now it’s mine,” said Narcissa, reaching her spoon over for another bite. Danna knocked her spoon away before it could reach the bowl and reaching her own spoon over for a bite of Narcissa’s.</p>
<p>“Ew, mint,” said Danna, making a sour face. She hated mint.</p>
<p>Narcissa laughed and continued eating her ice cream.</p>
<p>When they returned to Narcissa’s apartment, it was well past 7 pm. Narcissa hung her coat on the rack and flopped onto the couch.</p>
<p>“I should really be going,” Danna said. She sat down on the couch next to Narcissa, and their lips met for ten precious seconds. When they pulled out of the kiss, both of their cheeks red, they embraced before Danna headed out.</p>
<p>“Goodbye!” Said Danna.</p>
<p>“Bye,” Narcissa responded. “We should have late-night ice cream again sometime!”</p>
<p>Danna found she liked that idea a lot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>